


完美感觉

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 一个电影完美感觉的AU，借用一部分。欧比旺受到不明射线照射，逐渐失去一切感觉……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋，主要角色死亡，OOC，作者小学生文笔。

奎刚没能挡住那道射向欧比旺的射线。

  
等他惊恐地赶过去，欧比旺已经不省人事了，好在还有呼吸。

这次的任务本来不应该带欧比旺来的。一个没能被记录在案的星球，奎刚觉得这对自己的学徒而言过于危险了。“或许我才应该来决定什么任务对我来说是危险的。”还没长开的学徒总是如此倔强。

现在他们只好在情况恶化之前返回科洛桑。

  
欧比旺睡了三天三夜，医疗机器人也没能找出那道射线到底有什么副作用。“一片混沌，他的未来是，变幻莫测，”这三天里尤达也偶然得空来看望，“耐心，我们必须要。”奎刚收紧了拳头，看来除了耐心也别无他法了。好在欧比旺醒来之后没有任何异常，唯一的变化大概是睡了三天，本来圆润的小脸稍稍瘦削了吧。  
之后是一个月的观察期。奎刚婉拒所有需要长时间离开科洛桑的任务，做得最多的就是陪着学徒练剑，“我可不希望你清闲了一个月之后连光剑都不会舞了。”虽然奎刚说这话的时候和以往一样平静，但欧比旺还是开心的笑了，自己的师父总是不会在乎绝地的规矩，他也不在乎，他只知道要是真的听从安排，那在观察期内可真是动都别想动一下了，他大概会闷死的。现在他有奎刚的陪伴了。  
“找不到问题，那说明没有问题。”欧比旺得到批准，以后恢复和奎刚一起出任务。

接下来的一年就如同过去的许多年一样。

欧比旺十九岁了。这一天也与往常没有什么分别，只是他似乎患上了某种感冒，谁叫这种小玩意变异的如此之快呢。欧比旺如此肯定，因为症状与之前的无数次一样，他的味蕾似乎失灵了。过了一个月，欧比旺似乎都忘了水果是多么甘甜，他的味觉似乎也忘了回到他的身上，也好，迎合了绝地的清规。

欧比旺二十岁。“你闻到了吗？”奎刚没等欧比旺回过神来就带着他冲向了出口。欧比旺没能闻到任何气味，哪怕这次任务里他们面对的是硫化物。回程时奎刚从师徒链接里感到了欧比旺的困惑，“他们之中肯定有人在黑市倒卖硫化物，不过这是他们的事情，绝地无权干涉。”欧比旺松了口气，也许只是他这段时间心不在焉吧。马纳赖山上的鲜花证明他错了。

欧比旺二十一岁。他已经是一名十分出色的绝地学徒了。但他从来都不希望出师，奎刚对他来说是最接近兄弟的人，他希望能与这样的绝地共事，他还有很多要学呢。而且欧比旺内心深处期待的其实更多。这个星球的暴乱几近失控，两名绝地勉强镇压。唯一的遗憾大概是奎刚不幸被流弹击中小腿，欧比旺搀扶着师父登上回程的飞船。欧比旺的衣服也被鲜血浸湿，但他知道那不是他的血，他看见了一颗流弹穿过他的上臂，但如果受伤的话，他会感觉到的。回到科洛桑，安顿好奎刚之后，这次只好由欧比旺向其他大师汇报了。“治疗，你需要。这是欧比旺晕倒前听到的最后一句话。醒来之后，欧比旺看到自己师父忧虑的脸。“我的学徒，你必须向我解释为什么你向我隐瞒了受伤的情况？以及为什么你这段时间拒绝进食？”欧比旺似乎不知道从何说起，“因为…我也不知道，我一开始只是以为感冒让我失去了味觉，但现在看来不光是这样了。”奎刚突然意识到了什么，握住了学徒的手，“是从你被射线击中之后开始的吗？”“对，之后的每一年我似乎都会失去点感觉…”奎刚收紧了手，“所以之前我也没能闻到硫化物的味道，我也不知道自己中弹了。”“而你选择向我隐瞒。”奎刚松开了欧比旺的手。没等欧比旺想好怎么解释，奎刚起身离开了医疗室。  
“对不起，这不在我的数据库里。您现在的肾上腺素水平超过正常标准。”医疗机器人依然冷冰冰的对着奎刚，重复这些话。奎刚终于放弃了发问。没人能给他答案了。尤达说过，要耐心，这就是他耐心的结果？自己的学徒正在慢慢枯萎，而没人能为他做些什么。欧比旺才二十岁，奎刚知道他会成为一个伟大的绝地，超越自己。欧比旺属于未来，奎刚会让他得到他该有的。  
不需要欧比旺解释什么。没人比他更了解自己的学徒。他甚至在绝地武士团全体反对欧比旺继续参加任务时支持自己学徒的决定。“我会照料好他的，和以往一样。”奎刚有意忽略了尤达不赞同的摇头。

欧比旺二十二岁。他看不见了。虽说绝地能在双眼蒙住的情况下战斗，但欧比旺的其他问题让一切都变得那么棘手。欧比旺急切的想要证明自己完全不会受到失明的干扰，却在演习室的基础模拟训练中失手砍伤同盟。这个测试他十五岁便完成了数百次。曾经充满柔情的绿眼睛现在无神的盯着某处，奎刚温暖的大手握住欧比旺的肩，就像学徒小时候一样。欧比旺却被突然的触碰吓了一跳，发现是奎刚后才平静下来。“你现在的情况是不能再和我一起执行任务了。”欧比旺没有回话。  
欧比旺搬出了他和奎刚的套间，住进了医疗室。他没带走任何东西，他知道他会再搬回去的，他就是知道。医疗室很安静，欧比旺每天除了配合医疗机器人的检查和问询之外，陪伴他的就只有机器轻微的嗡嗡声。开始的几个月，他的师父还能每隔几天就来看望他一次，后来，欧比旺两三个月才能重新听到奎刚的声音。他的师父似乎也选择了向他断开师徒链接。欧比旺假装自己并不失落。“也许奎刚又被外派了呢，”欧比旺这么对自己说，虽然他知道这种情况是不太会发生的，“也许他收了新的徒弟呢…”毕竟，现在他基本上是个废人了。

欧比旺二十三岁。他听不见了。现在他连机器的嗡嗡声也不再拥有。长时间的卧床似乎也削弱了他对原力的敏感度。欧比旺觉得自己要疯了，他凭借仅剩的原力敏感溜出了圣殿。曾经的家，现在对他而言就是囚笼，他就像个破碎的娃娃一样，被关在精致的大笼子里。科洛桑的空气让他回想起这里的繁华。一个几乎没有绿色的星球，整个星球就是一座城市。年轻的学徒现在已经是个瘦削的病人了。那对涣散的绿眼睛被阳光刺激的流泪，欧比旺本能的躲避。奎刚收到消息之后才意识到自己犯了多大的错误，断开师徒链接没能帮助学徒安心修养，还几乎毁了他。在圣殿外找到欧比旺不难。欧比旺哭得像个孩子，高大的奎刚将欧比旺紧紧圈在自己怀里，大手轻抚年轻人没来得及修剪的头发。虽然欧比旺感觉不到，但奎刚还是吻住了欧比旺的颤抖的手，几滴泪落在手背上。  
回到圣殿后，欧比旺拒绝任何形式的交流，就当奎刚以为他的学徒要永远封闭自己的时候，欧比旺似乎是在自言自语：“奎刚，你永远都不会知道…”当奎刚想要凑近去听时，欧比旺沉沉睡去。之后的日子，欧比旺几乎每天断断续续要睡二十个标准时，但每当他醒来都能感知到奎刚在他身旁陪伴。他们之间也重新建立起了链接，比师徒链接更稳固，更像是，伴侣。

欧比旺二十四岁。他失去了对原力的敏感。  
多年没再晒过太阳的皮肤和瘦削的身型让他看起来像个精致的瓷娃娃，好看的绿眼睛也和瓷娃娃一样毫无生命力。他曾经想过自杀，但他现在连自杀的路都没办法找到。他也不知道奎刚是不是在身边。奎刚，他的师父，现在永远都不会知道欧比旺对他的爱意了。而且就算知道了，又能怎样呢？

欧比旺二十五岁。他所有的感觉都回到了他身上。他最先感知到的，是奎刚回到那颗神秘的星球，用生命作为交换，换回了他爱的人的感觉。

现在原力里再也没有他和奎刚的链接了。


	2. 瘾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来想给那个虐文单独写个肉的...结果发现了个大bug…作者也是个丧逼…所以就反转一下结局，奎老师没死，之后他们性福的腻歪下去。OOC怪我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk、师徒年龄差、强势！奎刚

   “啊…奎刚…轻点”，欧比旺骑在奎刚身上。他的爱人神奇的解救了他，还毫发无损，作为补偿，欧比旺只好献上自己了。“你别夹那么紧，放松，我的学徒。”但奎刚丝毫没有减轻挺动的力道。“你见过谁第一次是在上面的！”欧比旺哭叫，泪水润湿漂亮的绿眼睛，润滑和体液混合，随着奎刚的动作发出淫秽的撞击声，欧比彻底坚持不下去了，粗喘着倒在了奎刚身上，听着年长爱人心脏撞击胸腔的声音，他又有一丝伤感，毕竟他差点失去了奎刚。奎刚等待欧比缓过神来，“我在这呢，”奎刚的大手抚摸欧比的脸蛋，“没有什么能把我们分开。”讨厌，师徒链接怎么这时候还有用。说完，奎刚给了欧比一个安抚性的吻，下一秒他抱着欧比转了个身，把欧比压在身下。欧比旺因为后穴的摩擦而惊呼，奎刚马上开始抽插，每一下都像是他们最后一次欢爱，看似没有章法的捣弄有几次都重重擦过欧比的前列腺，欧比觉得自己前面快要爆炸了，但两只手忙着半真半假的推开奎刚，哪里还有时间照顾自己，奎刚当然读到了他的小心思，伏在欧比耳边，舔弄着欧比旺通红的耳廓，轻咬可爱的耳垂，一番逗弄之后轻声说：“你试试只用后面高潮好不好，为了我，我可爱的学徒。”欧比旺被奎刚的慵懒的嗓音还有呼在耳边的气息捉弄的更加害羞了，“你在说什么，我不懂，啊…轻点，嗯…”，“那我解释给你听好了，”奎刚依然温柔的说，用给年幼的欧比旺讲睡前故事的语调继续，“我要你，夹着我的阴茎高潮，我不许你碰前面一下，你要被我操射，我们一起射，我要射到你的小肚子里，喂饱你，只到你怀上我的孩子，等孩子长大，他也许会想和我一起操你，到时候我就把他赶走，你只能是我的，永远是我的…”“你…啊…”“今天…今天我要把你操到前面什么都射不出来。”说完，奎刚找准了角度，每一下都撞击在欧比的前列腺上，没几下欧比旺就咬着下唇射了出来，体液溅在他的小腹上，奎刚停下动作，退出欧比旺身体的时候还发出了“啵”的一声，欧比旺泄出一声呻吟。奎刚俯身亲吻、舔舐欧比的小腹，最后在欧比旺可爱的前端响亮的亲了一下，欧比旺徒劳的挣扎了一下，等奎刚的舌头伸进他的嘴里他才反应过过来，奎刚喂他吃了自己的精液，味道意外的也没有很糟。奎刚这一次的进入没有第一次那么疼了，欧比甚至能感受到自己的肠肉渴望着迎接奎刚的阴茎，他上面的嘴也不再隐藏情动的呻吟，配合着奎刚的抽插高声叫了出来，奎刚啃咬着欧比旺的脖子，留下自己的标记，绝地武士团里那些不安分的年轻人这下该明白欧比旺是有一个强势伴侣的人了吧。“叫我的名字，欧比，我想听你叫我的名字。”欧比旺现在的脑子已经是一团浆糊了，谁知道奎刚是不是用原力操了他的脑子，“奎刚，啊…啊啊…奎刚…奎…操我，啊…不要停，奎刚…”“现在，求我，求我把你操怀孕，你要吃下我给你的所有精液…”“奎刚…奎刚，求你把我操怀孕..啊…嗯…我要…我要吃下你给我的所有精液…嗯嗯…”奎刚第一次射在了欧比旺的身体里，欧比很棒的一滴都没有漏出来。


End file.
